AwesomeAdriehl the Movie (2016 Film)
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie is an upcoming 2015 Action-Sci Fiction,Horror and Adventure,Flash-animated film. (Known as Gear Wars,COMMANDARMY Across the Dark of the Moon of 2nd Dimension,San Diego Invasion,AWESOMEADRIEHL: Summer to Contiuned,Age of Adriehl and High School Dropout of Resistance) it is a Most Popular Movie Similar to Goanimate the Movie,Erika Adventure: Makron's Revenge,Kristin Konkle The Movie and I.R.O.N.Y 700. But First Person Shooters Like Time Crisis,House of the Dead,Crysis 3,Last Stand,ZombiU,Left 4 Dead,Ghost Squad,Far Cry,Sleeiping Dogs,Resident Evil,KRE-O Cityville Invasion,Gun Blade and L.A. Machineguns. Also the Movie Have Aspects Like Transformers Dark of the Moon,Transformers Age of Extinction,Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Paprika,The Amazing Spider Man 1 and 2,Total Recall,Battle Los Angeles,The Darkest Hour,21 Jump Street,22 Jump Street,The Expendables,Resident Evil Movie Trilogy,Man of Steel,Pacific Rim,Edge of Tomorrow,Godzilla,Terminator Salvation,Terminator Gensis,Lego Movie,Ghost in the Shell,Resident Evil Retribution, Mad Max: Fury Road,Oblivion,Battleship,Olymus Has fallen,Gi Joe Retaliation,Elysium,Interstellar,Transcendence,Zombieland,World War Z,Lifeforce,Mortal Instrument,Hunter x Hunter Last Mission,Sabotage and Avengers Age of Ultron, and Also TV Show Aspects Like Ninjago Rebooted,Deadman Wonderland,Walking Dead,Attack on Titan,Star Drive,Space Dandy,Spider Rider,Brave J-Decker,Coppelion,Kill la Kill,Panty and Stocking,Evangelion,Agent of Shield,Motorcity,Randy Cunningham,Metalocalypse,Black Dynamite,Axe Cop,Macross Zero,Eureka Seven Ao,Hellsing Ultimate, Symphogear and High School of the Dead. The Movie is Short Video Called Chapter. Plot Adriehl and His Friend from Deviantart and Goanimate Good User,The High School Dropout and College Dropout and the Army Join the Force Together to Save San Diego from PDAF,UTUBETROLL POLICE and Element Humanoids with Their Infected Citzens turns as Alien Zombies and To Save Summer from Evil DEPed Elimating Summer Vaciton and Summer in the Epic Battle in San Diego Against Post Apocalypse Villains the Terrorist,Bad User,Element Humanoid,Evil Robot,Corrupt Government,Evil Private School and Zombie Invasion. Voice Cast * Young Guy as SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.a AdminAdriehl), Mitch, Wikipediauser(Commander Andy), Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru), Mike The Knight, Justin Drew Bieber, TacoComedian, and Ajax * Eric as Jamiem2001 (AKA Megatron500050), NopeComedian, Bobbyispoopy,Himself,LouieLouie95,Phineas Flynn, Alan Dampsey,Dylan Jackson,Jack Nellan Dawson,Moe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid and Exon Breach Pilot 1 * Brian as Warren Cook, Baxter, CalebComedian, Ferb Fletcher, Matthew Marsden, Collin the Snatcher,Rentro,Keegen, JaegersYes KaijusNo, and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Dave as GrandChase RealCook, Christian, Bale, MrLegofan10, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL, and Sword. * Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur and Dani Taylor * David as Coulden Pettit,Dan taylor Matt Damon, and Aragon * French-fry as Philippe Moureau and Wolfgang Puck * Wiseguy as Michael/OfficerJamel/SergeantHarris * Steven as Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis), 941214(Brandon), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm(John Reinke), Johnny Depp,QLT Warrior, Channing Tatum,Rich,OfficerSquidward2014 and Shawn Brunner * Princess as Ask-VampirePrincess(Nina), Princess Matilda, Amber and Alexa * Zack as Aaron, Tom Cruise, Gligar13Vids, Josh Duhamel, and Crit. * Professor as Slippy V and Kelsey Grammer * Alan as Alan Cook, Sam Chen 2nd Avatar, Nemo333m, Roars,President Obama and Colonel Tyrone * Kayla as BluesodaMania/Akio, Penny, Sophie the Otter,Clara,Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Dora, Brandi and the Friend The 3 Original Element Humanoid * Kimberly as Grandchase Warrengirl and Grandchase warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid. * Tween Girl as Fluttergirl, Brandi and the Friends The 3 Original Element Humanoid, Sister Jigglypuff, Tween Girl and Yummy * Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 and Caroline0204 * Ivy as Caillou. * Julie as Trinity Hayes. * Diesel as Diesel Dawson and Diesel * Paul as Paul Dawson. * Simon as Nathan Pearson, Rick Tews,Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Mr Keebler,President Noy noy Aquino and Mr.Dike * Lawarance as DEPED President. * Emma as Taylor Hayes * Shy Girl as StepashkaRossiya * Kate as HeroesYes Villains No, and Ms.Shaw * Scary Voice as Jackhammer,Chevtrax Bot,Sacred Earth and Enderman * Catherine as Janet Napoles * Dallas as Angry Grandpa,General Morshower and Michael Sitkorski * Allision as Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid * Stefan as Leopald Slikk/Angry German Kid. * Show as Phillip Psareas. Additional Voice Cast * Steven as SWAT Team Soldier,Armed Force of the Philippines,Russian Special Force Soldier,Immigration Officer, Jet Fighter Pilot, Agents, PDAF Soldier, and UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier. * Dallas as Police Officer 1, Fireman,US Special Force,Philippines Special Force, San Diego Owner, Grandpa,Mayor of California city,FBI, and Prison guard. * David as National Guard Soldier and Hazmat Soldier,Rick Tew's Ninja Student, Taxi Driver, News Pilot, and Prisoner. * Dave as Deped School Barber,News Reporter,FBI Agent,Business Men,Construction Worker,PDAF Agents,UTUBETROLL POLICE Agents,Collin the Snatcher's Mens,Deped School Driver,Police 2,Humanoid Hunter Killers Soldier,Himself * Emma as Deped Student Girl. * Brain as Deped Student Boy,Himself * Ivy as Cosplayer Cat Neko Girl 1. * Zack as News Crew,DC Fan Person,Photographer Girl,Cosplayer Boy,Himself * Kidaroo as Miley Cyrus's Bodygaurd,Justin Dew Bieber's Body Guard,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard * Salli as News Reporter,Scientist Women. * Lawarance as News Reporter Eddy. * Eric as Nerd Boy,San Diego Citizen Man,San Diego Security Guard,Person * Joey as Marvel Fan Person * Hunter Voice from Left 4 Dead 2 as Alien Zombie. * Diesel as Conan O'Brien,Driver,San Diego Resident, * Kayla as San Diego Tour Guide,Anime Fan Girl,Cosplayer Neko Cat Girl,Cosplayer Girl * Young Man as San Diego Comic Con Photographer,Police Officer 3,Superheroes Cosplayer Boy,Soldier Cosplayer. * Shy Girl as Little Boy,Little Girl. * Professor as Doctor,Ambulance Driver,Space Suit Cosplayer,Scientist * Princess as Goth Girl,Neko Cat Girl Cosplayer,Fionna Cosplayer,Cosplayer Girl * Simon as Rusell Crowe Category:IMAX 3D Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Rated R Movie Category:Movies __FORCETOC__